


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 313

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [29]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 313 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 313 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 313

ONTARI  
Untie him.

TRANSLATION  
 _Lus em au._

ONTARI  
Now open your mouth and accept the Key.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nau teik yu spika slak en teik Klika-de in._

CAPTAIN  
Who are you? Why did you signal?

TRANSLATION  
 _Chon yu bilaik? Hakom yu don flag raun?_

OCTAVIA  
I am Octavia of the Sky People and I want to pass.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ai laik Okteivia kom Skaikru en ai gaf gouthru klir._

CAPTAIN  
Put them on their knees, remove their gags, and free their hands.

TRANSLATION  
 _Teik emo gon nila, ban emo gaga we, en lus ‘mo meika au._

CAPTAIN  
Signal the boat.

TRANSLATION  
 _Flag floudon-de daun._

INDRA  
Your fight is over.

TRANSLATION  
 _Yu gonplei ste odon._

WOMAN GROUNDER  
Indra, wait.

TRANSLATION  
 _Indra, hod op._


End file.
